


Mistletoe

by dazed_confused



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_confused/pseuds/dazed_confused
Summary: Bonzo and Jonesy take actions into their own hands to get Jimmy and Robert together.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Mistletoe

John Paul Jones never thought he would give into his drummer’s antics in trying to mess with the blonde curly-haired singer and green-eyed guitarist. However, Jimmy had been riding them lately about the new album.

“Come on, Jonesy! Isn’t the tension killing you! Let’s just let them fuck already and get it over with.” Bonzo moaned as he threw himself down on the couch.

“Well, if we’re all staying in this house I would not want to hear that happening,” Jonesy replied not looking up from the book he was reading.

“It will happen eventually. We can get it to happen sooner. We won't have to deal with Page up our asses every second if he’s up to Robert’s already” 

Jonesy shook his head but agreed that they needed a break from Jimmy’s commands. “What’s your plan?”

“It’s December so we put mistletoe up and pretend it was there all along,” Bonzo replied and rolled his eyes as if Jonesy was the dumbest person alive.

“Where are we going to find mistletoe?” Jonesy asked already throwing a wrench into Bonzo’s plan.

“Well, I was already thinking of this before we came up so I have one in my luggage,” Bonzo replied as he shot up from the couch and made his way to his room.

The assist left in the living room shaking at his head at how he ended up in a band with the three most irrational people in the world. He picked up his book and waited until the drummer came back.

Bonzo made his way back from his room asking for ideas to where to put the green shrubbery. The two decided (mostly Jonesy shaking his head in agreement to any idea Bonzo had to get this over with) on the walkway from the kitchen into the living room. 

Bonzo took a step back and admired his placement at the small green plant that dangled down. Before he could say anything the guitarist made his way into the room proclaiming he had a new idea. By the time Jimmy made his way to a couch, Robert had appeared at the doorway which resulted in Bonzo wincing at how hard this would be.

Jonesy laughed and looked at the drummer and questioned if he realized how hard this would be. Bonzo grunted as a response and they turned their attention to Jimmy and pretended to understand what the elder was saying.

The second time they were close to having something happen was when Jimmy and Robert appeared at another doorway together and stood there as Jimmy went on about different ways he could set up the mics for the drum as Robert smiled and listened.

Bonzo looked up at the mention of his drums and groaned again.

“Nice placement,” The bassist laughed but quickly stopped as Bonzo threw a death glare at him.

The third day after Bonzo had hung the mistletoe up no results showed and looked like none would appear soon. 

“This is driving me insane! Why can’t they just end up under the bloody shrub already!” Bonzo had whined as he walked down the stairs to the living room with Jonesy not far behind.

The two looked down and greeted the singer and guitarist under the walkway which had the green plant dangling down. Bonzo ran down the stairs, catching himself as he tripped over the last stair and caused Jimmy and Robert to turn their attention to their drummer.

“YES! Look what you’re standing under! Kiss you two twats!” Bonzo yelled, throwing his fists up in accomplishment.

The two stared at him in silence as if he was a random homeless person who made their way into their house. Robert broke the silence questioning where did the plant come from.

“It was here before we came,” Bonzo replied deadpanned, “now kiss you buggers!” 

Robert sighed, knowing he wouldn’t stop until they kissed. Robert made his way back to Jimmy and gently put his hands around his face and looked into the green orbs. But it was the guitarist who greeted his lips with his in a gentle manner. The two broke apart as they heard their drummer cheering in the background.

Robert shook his head at his best friend and Jimmy whispered to Robert “when do we tell them we’re together.”


End file.
